Today's battery chargers usually provide charging signals of the Constant Current, Constant Voltage (CCCV) type to a battery. Such charging signals do not charge the battery in the most energy efficient manner. Charging batteries by the CCCV method wastes energy, which manifests as heat in the battery, thereby reducing its lifetime. This one size fits all CCCV battery charging approach also degrades the performance of the battery over time.
Current methods used by applicant utilize a Phase-Locked Loop (PLL) to track the resonance of the battery as it is charged. There are certain costs associated with the use of the PLL, such as Analog to Digital Converters (ADCs) for both voltage and current and associated calculations which require a high degree of processing power. Additionally, phase correction is needed, adjusting the Voltage/Current phase back to zero and continuous determination of the frequency at which the phase angle equals zero.